Giza
by CaryPati
Summary: Die Order 66 hat ihren verlauf genommen. Die Jedis sind so gut wie ausgerotten. Doch was passiert wenn ein Sith-Lord versucht einen Planeten zu unterwerfen, welcher ihm eine Ex-Jedi als Unterhändlerin zur Seite stellt? Nichts Gutes...
1. Nervtötend

Disclaimer: Das Star Wars Universum ist die Erfindung von George Lucas. Alle original Orte, Personen und Handlungen gehören ihm und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Alle anderen Figuren gehören mir oder den Mitspielern meines Rpgs.

Nervtötend

Es regnete. Es regnete eigentlich immer. Immer wenn er diesen Planeten betrat, oder es lag Schnee. Er erinnerte sich, auf diesem Planeten musste er zum ersten Mal feststellen, dass er bei Kälte starreartige Verkrampfungen bekam. Kein Wunder. Wirklich kein Wunder, dass er diesen Planeten abrundtief hasste. Mal abgesehen von den Wetterlagen war Ord-Mantrell auch kein besonders toller Planet, er war eher ein Winzplanet, ein Fehler, der bei der Entstehung des Sonnensystems um diesen Planeten hätte vermieden werden sollen. Die Personen die diesen Planeten bewohnten waren auch nicht gerade die Art Personen mit denen er sich abfinden konnte. Dreihundert Personen mit demselben Komplex ihre Art erhalten zu müssen, in einer Stadt, auf einem Winzplaneten…mit einem Wort….nervtötend.

Also…warum musste er ausgerechnet diesen verdammten Planeten unterwerfen? Hatte nicht irgendein anderer verdammte Sith Zeit, sich diesen Planeten zu unterwerfen? Wieso zur Macht musste er diese Sache erledigen? Zu allem wusste diese verdammte Rasse sich auch noch zu wehren, auch wenn sie in langer Hinsicht keine Chance gegen die Horde Stormtrooper, die er mit auf diesen Planeten gebracht hatte, hatten. Wieso mussten sie sich also noch wehren? Viel Sinn hatte das sowieso nicht mehr, der Präsidentenpalast schien von ihnen schon evakuiert worden zu sein, schon seit Stunden. Warum also stand er immer noch im Regen, wie ein nasser Pudel, nur nicht gerade mit dem Geruch, auf diesem vermaledeiten Festplatz vor diesem Palast, wenn er schon evakuiert worden war? Doch er wusste nicht, dass er sehr bald den Grund dafür erfahren würde…wahrscheinlich war es auch besser.

Der Stormtrooper der nach einiger Zeit neben ihm auftauchte hatte heute auch nicht seinen besten Tag erwischt, denn leider war dieser Sith, dem er unterstand, nicht gerade gut gelaunt und starrte ihn mit einem so eisigen Blick an, dass im das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu schien. Nein, dass war nicht die Art von Vorgesetzten, den man sich wünschte für eine schlechte Bezahlung. „Wir haben ein Problem, Sir", sagte er und spätestens jetzt wusste er, dass er nun vorsichtig mit dem sein musste, was er nun sagte, schließlich will man ja nicht so gerne den Kopf verlieren, doch ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprach er weiter, „Es scheint als hätten sie eine einzelne Person im Palast zurück gelassen." Die Augenbraue seines Gegenübers begann bedrohlich zu zucken und eine sehr gereizte stimme raunte: „ Eine Person? Willst du mir etwa sagen, ihr, die Elitetruppe aller Kampfeinheiten, seid nicht in der Lage einen Mann zu überwältigen?" Er schluckte, wenn er hier nicht gleich starb, dann würde zumindest sein Sold gekürzt. „Ganz so ist es auch nicht, Sir", sagte er leise, „Es ist nicht wirklich ein Mann…es ist eher das Gegenteil…" Die Stille war wirklich angst einflößend, wenn nicht sogar schon außerordentlich tödlich. Doch die Stimme, die ihm antwortete, schien ruhig und gelassen: „Also, du möchtest mir also mitteilen, dass eine einzelne Frau euch da oben dermaßen die Hölle heiß macht, dass ihr den Palast nicht belagern könnt, ja? War diese Zusammenfassung korrekt? Willst du mir vielleicht noch etwas mitteilen? Wenn du noch etwas weißt würde ich es mir jetzt sagen, bevor ich da hoch gehe." Okay, nun wusste der Stormtrooper, mit seinem Leben war es vorbei. „Noch eins, Sir. Die Frau scheint schwanger zu sein."

Völlig übergeschnappt! Diese Rasse musste völlig übergeschnappt sein! Wieso ließen, sie sonst eine schwangere Frau in ihrem Präsidentenpalast zurück…vielleicht wollten sie sich auch loswerden. Vielleicht war das hier eine Falle, und diese Frau war in Wirklichkeit ein Hologramm. Aber soviel Intelligenz traute er den Ord-Mantrell nun auch nicht zu. Und überhaupt, warum gab es in diesem Palast nur Treppen? Die Ord-Mantrell schienen eine wirklich masochistische Rasse zu sein…In welchen Stock musste er? Er wusste es nicht, aber nach den Blasterschüssen zu urteilen war es wohl nicht mehr all zu weit entfernt. Moment Mal! Wieso hatte noch kein Blaster diese Frau getroffen? War es nicht ziemlich unwahrscheinlich bei 20 Stromtroopern im selben Raum nicht getroffen zu werden? Sie konnten ja schlecht ALLE daneben schießen, oder doch? Eins war sicher, das musste er wohl alleine erledigen. Die Blastergeräusche verstummten, aber war das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, natürlich nur soviel, dass der eventuelle Gegner nicht erkannte, dass er sich beeilte. Er wollte weg von diesem Planeten und wenn er selbst Hand anlegen musste, damit diese Frau endlich aus dem Weg geräumt wurde und er würde bestimmt nicht zimperlich sein, nicht er, nicht heute und ganz bestimmt nicht hier, dafür hatte er auch schon zu viele Jedis auf dem Gewissen, na ja, ein Gewissen hatte er wohl nie gehabt, immerhin war Darth Maul sein Meister und er wurde oft genug schmerzhaft daran erinnert. Dieser Palast erinnerte ihn an etwas, aber er wusste nicht an was, selbst die Gesichter die auf den Portraits in den Fluren abgebildet waren schrien ihn quasi an, ohne das er ein Wort von dem verstanden hätte, was sie schrien. All das ließ ihn zu dem Schluss kommen, dass heute der schlechteste Tag seines Lebens sein musste. Er trat auf die Mittelplattform im siebten Stock des Präsidentenpalastes, und er fand auch seine zwanzig Stormtrooper dort vor, am Boden, die Blaster schienen ihnen abgenommen worden zu sein. Das konnte nicht das Werk EINER Person sein. Plötzlich spürte er neben seinem Kopf einen Blasterschuss vorbei gehen. Langsam blickte er in die Richtung aus der dieser Schuss kam. Das konnte nicht sein. /Was für eine…/ Doch sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen. „Was für eine nervtötende Person", nuschelte die Frau die am anderen Ende der Plattform stand und ließ den Blaster fallen, „Ich gebe auf."


	2. Der etwas andere Unterhändler

Kapitel 1

Der etwas andere Unterhändler

„Ich gebe auf!" Der Blaster fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Kopf eines vor ihr liegenden Stormtroopers, der Blick in ihrem Gesicht schien sich in keiner Sekunde zu verändern. Wieso schien diese Frau so gelangweilt? Andere Personen hätten dies hier schon als ein größeres Abenteuer bezeichnet, doch für sie schien es eine kleinere Lappalie so sein, etwas worum man sich keine größeren Gedanken musste. Eins war sicher, diese Frau hatte seine Nerven jetzt schon strapaziert. „Was tust du denn hier?", fragte er, es schien ihm nicht nötig sie zu siezten. „Solltest du nicht genau wie alle anderen Jedis langsam erledigt sein?" Er grinste, denn eigentlich hätte er eine Reaktion erwartet, die ihn wenigstens zufrieden gestellt hätte, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich keineswegs und mit genau demselben gelangweilten Ausdruck im Gesicht ging sie auf seine Frage ein: „Sollte ich? Ich wüsste nicht warum, außer du erkennst diesen Planeten als Couruscant, und dieses Gebäude als Jedi-Tempel wieder." Ihr schien es ebenso unnötig ihn zu siezten wie umgekehrt, was nicht gerade dazu verhalf seine Laune zu heben. Diese Frau ging ihm mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit auf die nerven, unter anderem, weil sie mal auf demselben Todesstern eingesperrt war, auf dem er zu reisen flegte, und er am laufenden Band gegen sie im Schach verloren hatte…allerdings erschien die Person, die vor ihm stand eine andere Person, als die, gegen die er damals Schach gespielt hatte, sie schien so gleichgültig, wie ein toter Strill, nicht, dass ihn diese Veränderung interessiert hätte. Er ging die Schritte die zwischen ihnen lagen auf sie zu und zückte sein Lichtschwert, das hatte nun hier und jetzt ein Ende, ein für alle Mal, er würde ein Exempel an ihr statuieren, er würde keine Frau verschonen, auch nicht wenn diese schwanger war, er war ja nicht die Heilsarmee. Er stand vor ihr und holte aus, mit einem Schlag wäre er diese Sorge los, doch in genau diesem Moment änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, die Langeweile und der Trotz verschwanden, zurück blieb eine unerfassbare Trauer, die er ihr genau jetzt nicht zu getraut hätte. Verdammt, er konnte doch niemanden mit dem Gesichtsausdruck umbringen! „Was ist, doch keine Intention dazu mich umzubringen, Sith?" Ihre Stimme blieb monoton, keine Emotion war in ihr zu hören, aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck…Er deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und steckte es dann ein. „Ich sehe keinen Jedi vor mir. Nur einen Unterhändler, der sich einen Spaß erlaubt hat", gab er ebenso monoton von sich wie sie zuvor. „Wenn du das sagst…"

Okay, wieso zum Henker hatte er diese Frau am Leben gelassen? Und wieso hatte er sie zu einem Unterhändler gemacht? Es waren keine zwei Tage vergangen und sie führte sich auf wie die Dame des Hauses. Sperrte sich ein, lies nur das Personal rein um ihr essen zu bringen und erfüllte ihre Pflichten als Unterhändler nicht, denn sie sprach seit dem er sie am Leben gelassen hatte kein Wort mit ihm mehr. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht sie wäre ihm dankbar, aber das war definitiv NICHT der Fall. Es schien ihm eher, als bestrafe sie ihn auch noch dafür, dass er sie am Leben gelassen hatte. Diese Frau war unmöglich. Er saß gerade im Arbeitszimmer des amtierenden Präsidenten, trank heißen Kakao und aß Gummibärchen und überlegte, wie er diese Frau wieder loswerden konnte, aber ihm fiel nichts Effektives ein. Und außerdem wollte er so schnell es ging diesen Planeten verlassen, hier war ihm das Wetter einfach zu unbeständig, auch wenn sie hier guten Kakao hatten…Plötzlich vernahm er ein klirrendes Geräusch. Was war denn nun schon wieder? Er stand auf und ging zur Tür als er der Raum verlies bekam er fast eine Vase gegen den Kopf und sah wie einer der Stormtrooper weglief. „Komm ja nie wieder in mein Zimmer!", rief die aufgebrachte Frau die am anderen Ende des Ganges in der Tür stand. Es reichte ihm, jetzt war Schluss, immerhin war das da seine Gefangene. Er lies die Tür ins Schloss fallen und eilte auf sie zu, packte sie am Handgelenk und schleifte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück, dort schubste er sie ziemlich unsanft auf einen Sessel. „Ich weiß ja nicht WAS du dir einbildest, Pati, aber du bist eine Gefangene, und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, du bist hier das unterste Glied der Kette!" „Och so harte Worte für eine schwangere Frau, denk an das Kind Geni-Baby, du verstimmst es", der Hohn in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören, diese Frau nahm sich ganz schön was raus. „Dein Balg ist mir egal und du bist mir auch egal, du bist nur noch am Leben, weil du als Unterhändlerin agieren sollst, Mädchen", sein Tonfall wurde immer gereizter, doch sie grinste nur weiter vor sich hin. „Du hast mich doch am Leben gelassen, Genesis. Wie sagt man so schön? Hmmm…selbst Schuld!" Er würde Wahnsinnig werden, mit Sicherheit! Was hatte er sich da selbst nur angetan? „Ich hoffe der Vater des Kindes hat einen grauenvollen Tod erlitten", sagte er und grinste, hoffend nun einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben. „Du kannst ihn ja bei Gelegenheit fragen, falls ihr so eine Art Sith Treffen habt." Ja würde er…Moment…Sith Treffen? „Der Vater von dem Balg ist ein Sith?" Das war mehr als überraschend, zwar nicht so unwahrscheinlich wie es klang, aber überraschend. „Es ist kein Balg, es ist ein süßes kleines Baby", sagte sie ein wenig motzig. Sie fand also einen Parasiten, wie dieses Balg süß. Er bewegte sich auf die Balkontür ihres Zimmers zu und öffnete diese, ihren Blick die ganze Zeit spürend. Es war Nachmittag und die Sonnen Ord-Mantrells schienen ihm ins Gesicht, ihm Gegensatz zu vor drei Tagen war heute herrliches Wetter, ausnahmsweise wohlgemerkt. „Gibt es da draußen etwas interessantes?", fragte sie, nun direkt neben ihm stehend. „So schön warm." Ihr Kommentar war völlig fehl am Platz. Er sah auf sie hinunter, eine kleine Person hatte er als Gegner, aber wie er wusste war sie nicht gerade blöd, immerhin hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht sie nicht zu töten, ob das Absicht gewesen war, darüber war er sich nicht ganz im Klaren. Das war das erste Mal, dass er mit jemanden Mitleid hatte und dazu hatte sie noch nicht mal um ihr Leben gebettelt, es war einfach die Gesamtheit ihres Wesens, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, und dabei kannte er nicht mal ein fünfzehntel ihres Wesens. Nervtötend, so einfach jemandem zu unterliegen. „Hör auf allen hier Probleme zu bereiten Pati, das ist nicht gerade hilfreich für diesen Planeten, ich könnte ihn auch einfach in die Luft sprengen lassen." Er drehte sich um zum gehen. „Ich hätte gerne ein Parfait", sagte sie mit Trauer in der Stimme. Nahm diese Frau ihn überhaupt ernst? Hatte sie ihm zugehört? Wieso verlangte sie jetzt ein Parfait? Und was war das überhaupt? Was zu essen, oder?


	3. Une parfait speziale

Kapitel 2

Une parfait speziale

„Ich hätte gerne ein Parfait." Die Pulsader auf seiner Stirn wurde immer gewaltiger. Für wen hielt sie ihn? Einen ihrer Jedi Freunde? Ihren Butler vielleicht? Hatte sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Er würde sie ignorieren und gehen, das war jetzt wirklich die beste Lösung, sonst würde er noch ihre Einrichtung zerschlagen. Er ging zur Tür und Blickte noch mal nach hinten. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls umgedreht und sah ihn mit ihrem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck an. Es war, als wäre niemand da, als stände dort nur die Hülle einer Person, und er wusste wer an dieser Hülle Schuld war. Wenn er sie noch länge anstarren würde, würde er vielleicht noch Reue empfinden, um dies nicht zu tun ging er aus der Tür und schloss diese hinter sich. Er war überzeugt von dem was er tat, nichts und niemand würde ihn von dem Weg, den er eingeschlagen hatte abbringen, vor allem kein Jedi. Und einmal mehr begann er diesen Planeten zu hassen, nie passierte etwas Gutes auf diesem Planeten, er hasste diesen Planeten abgrundtief und die Person hinter der Tür, vor der er stand noch mehr…

„Sir? Sir! Genesis Sir!" Er erwachte langsam aus seinem Tagtraum. Was hatte er geträumt? Hatte er überhaupt geträumt? Er wusste es nicht, und er wusste auch nicht, wann er das letzte Mal einen „guten" Traum gehabt hatte, hatte er so was je gehabt? Der Stormtrooper, der vor ihm stand druckste ein paar Worte, die er nicht erfassen konnte und wollte, es war wahrscheinlich eh nur wieder einer dieser Berichte, die völlig belanglos waren. Er starrte auf die Schriebtischunterlage, die güldene Verziehrungen aufwies. In einer Ecke stand der Name des jetzigen Besitzers dieser Schreibtischunterlage. Talvin Pati. Ah ha, deswegen war sie also noch im Präsidentenpalast gewesen, als die Stormtrooper ihn besetzten. Sie gehörte zu dieser Familie und die wollten sie anscheinend loswerden, warum konnte er nur erahnen, wissen wollte er es auch nicht. Er wollte sich mit dieser Frau so wenig es ging befassen. Ein anderer Stormtrooper betrat nun das Amtszimmer, ziemlich außer Atem, er musste einen Marathon gelaufen sein, warum sollte er sonst so fertig sein, natürlich konnte es auch an den Treppen liegen, die er laufen musste. „Sir, sie ist weg", keuchte er und sah Genesis etwas ängstlich an. Plötzlich war er hell wach und stand schneller auf wie es je jemand vor ihm getan hatte. „Sie ist was?", fragte er mit einem ungläubigem Gesicht. „Weg, Sir. Wir können sie nirgends auffinden, es wurde noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt ihr Zimmer verlassen hat." Oh er würde sie umbringen und wenn nicht das, dann würde er ihr wenigstens etwas Schreckliches antun, das schwor er. Wütend rauschte er an den Stormtroopern vorbei, und diese waren froh, dass nicht sie seinen Zorn auf sich gezogen hatten.

Diese Frau schaffte es wirklich immer wieder ihn noch wütender zu machen, als er war. Zuerst weigerte sie sich das Zimmer zu verlassen und nun verlies sie es um sich davon zu schleichen, glaubte sie eigentlich er hätte unendlich Geduld mit ihr? Das schlimmste an dieser ganzen Situation war ja, dass er selbst schuld daran war, dass sie jetzt Katz und Maus mit ihm spielte. Er bewegte sich in Richtung ihres Zimmers und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Wenn sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer war, warum ging dann die verdammte Tür nicht auf? Er klopfte an, doch nichts geschah. Okay, diese Tür musste jetzt dran glauben, da gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Das Lichschwert sirrte schon in der Luft, als er ein mechanisches Klacken hörte, daraufhin wurde die Tür einen Spaltbreit geöffnet. „Was ist?", erklang ihre genervte Stimme, doch er schob einfach die Tür auf und sie mit. Das erste was er erblickte war eine Süßigkeit auf dem Tisch, die ganz bestimmt vorher da noch nicht stand. „Was ist?", fragte sie erneut, nun etwas gereizter. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie anscheinend gerade aus dem Bad kam. Er musterte sie, für ihren Geschmack ein wenig zu genau, ehe er seine Frage stellte: „Und wo warst du Pati, als der Stormtrooper hier rein kam?" Sie sah ihn genervt an. „Ich war in der Küche um mir ein Parfait zu machen, und gerade war ich duschen, falls du das nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, ich bin noch nass!" Ja, das hatte er auch bemerkt, ebenso wie, dass sie nur ein Handtuch umhatte, was irgendwie ein wenig amüsant war. Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel und starrte das Parfait an, ehe er es in die Hand nahm und aufaß, natürlich unter ihren entsetzten Blicken. „Hey! Es hat eine Stunde gedauert es zu backen!" Doch das half alles nicht mehr, er wollte sie bestrafen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies eine Bestrafung für sie war, was er natürlich vergessen hatte war, dass er von Zucker high wurde, sie allerdings hatte das nicht vergessen, und grinste innerlich vor sich hin, das würde ein lustiger Tag werden, immerhin war es une parfait speziale…

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich das irgendwie lustiger vorgestellt hatte. Sie konnte noch nicht mal beurteilen, ob er jetzt wirklich high vom Zucker wurde, denn er war einfach umgefallen, auf ihr Bett geplumpst und lag jetzt dort friedlich schlafend, das war echt nicht besonders unterhaltsam…Sie sah auf den leeren Parfaitteller und trauert ein wenig um die Süßspeise, wieso hatte er auch gerade ihr leckeres Parfait essen müssen, sie war immerhin schwanger und musste für zwei essen. Er war wirklich eine schreckliche Person, und ziemlich nervtötend obendrein. Aber er hatte ihr noch nicht richtig gedroht sie zu töten und warum hatte er es eigentlich nicht getan, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, sie war immer hin eine Jedi, na ja, eigentlich hatte man sie aus dem Tempel entlassen, als man erfuhr, dass sie schwanger war. Wie viele ihrer Freunde diese Person wohl auf dem Gewissen hatte? Sie hoffte sie würde es nie erfahren, denn tief in ihrem inneren hoffte sie, Order 66 wäre nur ein böser Traum und wenn sie aufwachte wären alle wieder bei ihr. Aber selbst sie wusste, das hier war die bittere Realität, und sie würde nie eine Entschuldigung für die erloschenen Leben bekommen. Er lag wehrlos vor ihr, wäre sie jemand gewesen, der Rache übte, hätte sie ihn jetzt einfach erledigen können, doch das würde nicht dem Weg entsprechen, den sie für ihr Leben gewählt hatte, sie war nicht wie er. Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Wozu sollte die Schminke, sie sein ganzes Gesicht zierte gut sein? Kriegsbemalung? Auf jeden Fall würde sie keine Frau sehr ansprechend finden. Was wollte er unter ihr verbergen? Vielleicht einen schlechten Teint? Sie grinste, nein das wohl eher nicht…Wie tief er wohl schlief? Ob er träumte, und wenn ja von was, oder von wem? Würde er wohl aufwachen, wenn sie ihn anfassen würde? Sie hätte es gerne getan, entschied sich aber doch dagegen und legte sich hin, schließlich war das ihr Bett und nur weil er auf ihm lag hieß das nicht, dass sie nicht dort schlafen konnte. „Gute Nacht."


	4. Der Morgen danach

Kapitel 3

Der Morgen danach

„Gute Nacht." Diese Worte hatte er noch hören können, zumindest erinnerte er sich am Morgen an diese Worte. Er schlug die Augen auf. Wo war er? In einem Bett, wenigstens das bemerkte er, aber definitiv nicht in seinem eigenen. Er setzte sich auf. Ihm tat alles weh. Was um Himmels Willen war gestern geschehen. Sein Blick fiel auf den leeren Parfaitteller. Langsam, aber stetig dämmerte es ihm und er schaute zu seiner rechten Seite. /Verdammte scheiße./ Okay, woran erinnerte er sich noch? Ach ja, sie war angeblich weg, also ist er hier her gekommen, um festzustellen, dass sie gerade aus der Dusche kam und sich in der Küche ein Parfait geholt hatte…und dann hatte er zur Strafe ihr Parfait gegessen. Das musste aus reinem Zucker bestanden haben. Diese Frau war noch intelligenter als er gedacht hatte, ein absolut unberechenbarer Feind. Er starrte an sich runter und stellte fest, dass er noch seine Kleidung anhatte, na ja immerhin war sie auch schwanger, aber er hatte letztens erst gelesen, dass das bis zum sechsten Monat egal wäre…Moment! Was dachte er da gerade. Er schaute argwöhnisch auf das neben ihm schlafende Wesen. Diese Frau konnte ihm noch gefährlich werden, ohne dass sie groß etwas tat und das missfiel ihm sehr. Sie bewegte auf einmal ihren Arm, welcher, mehr oder minder, dann auf Genesis Schoß landete. Wie konnte sie nur so seelenruhig neben einem Sith schlafen? Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Doch er hatte vorher noch nie so ein seliges Gesicht gesehen, vollkommen entspannt, ja vielleicht sogar ein wenig zufrieden? Argh, er musste diese teuflischen Gedanken los werden! Noch während er darüber nachdachte raschelt es neben ihm und der Arm auf seinem Schoß wurde zurück gezogen, er vernahm ein raues „Morgen.". Oh Gott, musste sich ihre Stimme SO anhören. Er würdigte sie nur eines kaltes Blickes. „Du wolltest das Parfait essen, daran bist du selbst Schuld, ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen!", kam es zur antwort auf seinen Blick. „Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du eine schwangere Frau hast hungern lassen." Musste sie auf alles eine antwort haben? Er fühlte sich ihr gegenüber so unbewaffnet. „Tu das nie wieder, oder ich werfe dich hier aus dem Fenster", meinte er finster. „Dann iss nie wieder mein Parfait", kam es trocken zurück. „Hatte ich auch nicht vor." Die Blicke die sie sich zuwarfen entwickelten sich zu einem wahren Feuerwerk, und keiner gewann in diesem Wettkampf. „Musst du nicht irgendeinen Planeten unterwerfen?", fragte sie wütend. „Doch, aber deren Unterhändler redet nicht mit mir", kam es zurück. „Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass er sich nicht ausgesucht hat, ob er Unterhändler sein will!" Okay, das war einleuchtend. Aber sie hatte ja keine andere Wahl, also wieso redete sie nicht mit ihm, es sei denn…"Willst du mich vielleicht gar nicht loswerden?" Er grinste, denn damit brachte er sie nun endgültig auf die Palme. Wütend warf sie ihm ihr Kissen ins Gesicht. Okay, hatte diese Frau ihm gerade ein Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das tatsächlich getan hatte. Sie sah in höchst beleidigt an. „Natürlich will ich dich loswerden und wie ich das will, denn du tust doch alles was man von dir verlangt, eine eigene Wahl scheinst du ja nicht zu haben! Du tötest Lebewesen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und siehst das noch nicht mal als Verlust an, und Reue verspürst du anscheinend auch nicht! Was bist du nur für ein Wesen! Dich interessieren andere nicht im Geringsten!", ihre Stimme schwoll zu einem hysterischen Schreien an. Sein Grinsen wurden ihr langsam unheimlich. „Du hast es getroffen. Genauso eine Person bin ich."

Sie würde ihn umbringen, wenn er noch mal hier rein käme, da war sie hundertprozentig sicher. Nur mit viel Selbstbeherrschung hatte sie es überhaupt geschafft, ihn NUR vor die Tür zu setzten und diese dann dreifach abzuriegeln. Er war ein Arsch und zwar ein riesiger! Womit hatte sie diesen Mistkerl eigentlich verdient. Sie erinnerte sich an keine Sünde, die ihr ihn hätte einbringen können. Ihr war schlecht, was allerdings eher daran lag, dass sie schwanger war, als an ihm. Sie hoffte wirklich diesen Kerl demnächst loszuwerden, aber dazu hätte sie endlich mit ihm reden müssen, und das war das Letzte was sie wollte. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn hasste, er war ihr nur mit seiner ganzen Art einfach zuwider und am schlimmsten war es, das er mehr Schminke im Gesicht trug, als jede durchschnittliche Frau, der musste doch Komplexe haben. /Na super!/, dachte sie. Ein Sith mit Komplexen, was das wohl noch bedeuten würde…Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, ein trostloses Zimmer für eine verbitterte Frau, wie passend. Das einzig schöne in diesem Raum war das Bett, es war ein wunderschönes Himmelbett mit lilanem Himmel, von so einem Bett träumte jede Frau, auch sie hatte einst von so einem Bett geträumt, obwohl sie Jedi war, hatte sie insgeheim schon immer von einem netten und lieben Mann an ihrer Seite geträumt, von einer Familie und einem schönen Haus. Doch das war immer nur ein Traum gewesen, sie hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass dieser Traum jemals in Erfüllung gehen würde, denn sie war gerne Jedi gewesen, sie hatte gerne ihre Padawan ausgebildet, sie hatte gerne Streit mit Obi-Wan, weil sie die Regeln immer so auslegte, wie sie ihr passten, und sie hatte gerne zur Strafe die Mediathek geputzt, doch all dies schien jetzt wie ein längst vergangenes Leben. Sie hätte es gerne wieder, sie war glücklich gewesen, sie hatte Freunde und sozusagen eine Familie, hier war sie allein, völlig allein, sie hatte nur sich und das Baby, dessen Vater ein Sith war…Manchmal hatte sie sich schon gewünscht, nie schwanger geworden zu sein und somit den Tempel nie den Rücken gekehrt zu haben, gewünscht bei Order 66 im Tempel gewesen zu sein, gewünscht gestorben zu sein, doch sie war schwanger und sie war noch hier, ob das positiv oder negativ war, das wusste sie nicht zu bewerten, es war eben so, daran lies sich nichts mehr ändern…

Er hatte diese Frau zum schweigen gebracht, zumindest vorläufig, aber immerhin war das ein kleiner Erfolg. Es war ihre eigene schuld gewesen, er hatte nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Er war gerade im Begriff, eine Treppe zur nächsten Etage runter zugehen, als er eine Erschütterung vernahm und die konnte er sich nicht einbilden, er sah hoch und bemerkte sie der riesige Kronleuter seine Position um einen Meter nach unten veränderte. Was war denn nun schon wieder? Hatte sie jetzt ihr Zimmer in die Luft gejagt? Er fluchte laut und wurde daraufhin von dem Stormtrooper, neben ihm, schockiert angesehen. „Was? Noch nie jemanden fluchen gehört?" Der Stormtrooper stammelte irgendwas, doch er ignorierte es und machte zurück auf den Weg in den oberen Stock.

Die Tür ihres Zimmers hatte sich ziemlich verformt und hing nur noch halb ihm Rahmen. Wie hatte sie DAS angestellt. Doch das Bild, das sich ihm bot als er in das Zimmer trat, war überraschender und gleichzeitig ärgerlicher als er gedacht hatte…


	5. Waasi

Kapitel 4

Waasi

Es war ziemlich überraschend, aber auch gleichzeitig ärgerlich, dieses Bild, das er zu sehen bekam. Ihr Zimmer war völlig verwüstet und sie lag bewusstlos in den Armen eines Mannes, der im nächsten Moment über den Balkon sprang, um Sekunden später in einem Speeder wieder aufzutauchen und dann endgültig zu verschwinden. Das war wirklich mehr als ärgerlich…

Er saß seit ungefähr einer Stunde in dem Büro, in dem er sich breit gemacht hatte, und hörte sich Entschuldigungen seiner Untergebenen an, aber in seinem Kopf brodelte es, spätestens, nachdem einer der Stormtrooper gesagt hatte, dass er ihm schon früher erklärt hatte, dass sie in der Gefahr standen, von einer Rebellen Gruppe Namens Waasi, angegriffen zu werden. Das war alles ihre Schuld, hätte er nicht so viele Gedanken an sie verschwendet, dann hätte er diese Information aufgenommen und abgespeichert. Und nun war sie weg. Irgend so ein Kerl hatte sie einfach mitgenommen und das auch noch direkt vor seinen Augen…Hatte sie das am Ende etwa alles geplant? Aber dann wäre sie nicht bewusstlos gewesen, das passte vorne und hinten nicht zusammen. Verdammt! „Sir, was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte der linke Stormtrooper. „Was wir jetzt machen?", fragte er monoton. „Wir machen nichts! Wenn sie meinen Pati entführen zu müssen, dann müssen sie auch selbst die Kensequenzen tragen, sie werden ja sehen was sie davon haben." Die Stormtrooper schienen über diese Antwort ein wenig verwirrt, aber was sollten sie tun, sie hatten ja nichts zu sagen…

Sie saß in einem dunkeln Raum, na ja es erschien ihr eher wie eine nass-kalte Höhle. Wo war sie? Ihr tat alles weh. Das Baby! Ging es dem Baby gut? Schnell tastete sie nach der Stelle, wo sie ihr Baby trug, es schien alles in Ordnung. /Ein Glück…/ Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Dem Baby war nichts passiert, aber wo zur Hölle war sie? Es gab keine Lichtquelle in diesem Raum und sie konnte im Dunklen nicht sehr gut sehen. Sie tastete sich zu einer Wand, um festzustellen, dass es wirklich ein nass-kalter Höhlenraum war. Sie fror. Es war unendlich kalt hier. Wie lange hatte sie auf diesem kalten Boden schon gelegen? Was für ein Tag war es? Und wie kam sie hierher? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern…sie hatte Genesis rausgeschmissen und wollte sich wieder hinlegen, und dann war da dieser Lärm, mehr wusste sie nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatte Genesis endgültig genug von ihr…aber dann hätte er doch nichts in die Luft gesprengt, dafür war er nicht der Typ…Aber wenn er es nicht war, dann war Genesis jetzt wieder genervt, der „arme" Kerl. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob er toben würde, oder es einfach nur still hinnehmen würde…zu gerne hätte sie sein Gesicht gesehen…aber jetzt mal Spaß beiseite, sie wusste gar nicht, was mit ihr geschehen würde, sie musste hier raus und eins war klar, wer immer hierfür verantwortlich war musste sich sehr warm anziehen.

„Boss." Ertönte er derweil in einem anderen Raum dieses Höhlengeländes. „Ich denke sie ist aufgewacht…" Ein großgewachsener Mann, circa Mitte dreißig, mit kurzem blonden Haar und eisblauen Augen, drehte sich zu dieser Stimme um und starrte auf einen Bildschirm. „Das wurde auch Zeit…nicht zu fassen, dass diese Frau so lange geschlafen hat, hat sie nicht bemerkt wie kalt es war?", seine Stimme klang ziemlich belustigt. „Aber was soll man auch anderes von der Unterhändlerin erwarten?" Der Mann der ihn über ihren Zustand aufgeklärt hatte drehte sich zu ihm um und deutete auf den Bildschirm: „Sie sieht nicht gerade sehr angetan aus, Boss. Sollten wir sie da nicht langsam rausholen?" Zur Antwort bekam er nur ein kichern seines Bosses. Wieso musste er eigentlich für so einen Idioten arbeiten? Die einzigen Interessen die der hatte waren Frauen und Explosionen, mit letzterem hatte er ausgerechnet die Unterhändlerin entführt und das vor den Augen den Sith-Lords Genesis…damit war die Alarm von grün auf fast rot gesprungen. Manchmal fragte er sich ob es hier wirklich nur um das Wohl Ord-Mantrells ging. „Ich werde sie da rausholen gehen…wünsch mir Glück, wenn ich es nicht überlebe, dann hast du endlich einen neuen Boss." „Klingt verlockend…"

Als die Tür zu ihrem feuchten Gefängnis aufging, erschien es ihr als wäre sie blind, so hell war das Licht was in den Raum fiel. Sie hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie auch schon am Arm gepackt und raus auf den Flur gezogen. Als sie endlich wieder etwas sehen konnte starrte sie genervt den Typen an, der sie da am Arm zog. „Und? Wer kam auf die brillante Idee mich hier her zu bringen?", fragte sie und lächelte engelsgleich. Der Mann sah sie an und lächelte ebenfalls wie ein Engel und verriet ihr dann: „Mein Name ist Io Meriet, Miss Pati. Und das hier ist das Hauptquartier der Waasi, ich bin mir sicher, Ihr habt davon schon einmal gehört." Sie rollte mit den Augen, na das konnte ja heiter werden, jemand der sich was auf seine Existenz einbildete. „Und was willst du von mir?", fragte sie mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck. „Außer, dass du und dein toller Verein mich anscheinend erfrieren lassen wolltet?" Als Antwort erntete sie nur ein erneutes Lächeln. /Eins schlimmer als das andere…/, dachte sie. „Ich glaube Ihr wisst, warum Ihr hier seid, wir haben einen gemeinsamen Freund, den wir beide loswerden wollen…" Okay, das war jetzt überraschend, eigentlich dachte sie, er wollte versuchen mit ihr als Köder Genesis hier her zu locken, aber er war anscheinend nicht so unterbelichtet wie er aussah. Das war höchst interessant. Sie lächelte kalt. „Gerade bist du mir sympathisch geworden, aber wenn du mich nicht endlich loslässt, werde ich wütend…"

Genesis war sich derweil noch sicherer, dass dies ziemlichen ärger geben würde. Er könnte schwören, dass diese Frau etwas dummes anstellen würde, was ihn zumindest in Gefahr bringen könnte, immerhin war sie immer noch seine Gefangene, er war sich sicher, sie würde bestimmt nicht auf seiner Seite stehen, wenn ihr der Plan dieses Rebellengruppe durchziehbar erscheinen würde, sie war nicht der Typ des Stockholmsyndroms und er war nicht die Art Typ, die es auslösen würden, zudem war sie immerhin mal eine Jedi gewesen, wer würde die Gräueltaten, die er getan hatte schon vergessen. Zudem gestand er ihr eine kleine Portion teuflisches Genie zu, was hatte er sich da nur selbst angetan? Diese Frau war noch sein Tod…


End file.
